


I Love You

by crescent_hill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gentleness, Height Differences, Jaemin x Oc, Jaemin/Minji - Freeform, Love, Lovers, NCT Dream - Freeform, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin/Original Female Character, No Smut, Precious, Size Difference, Soft Na Jaemin, baby boi jaemin, jaemin soft hours, na jaemin fluff, na jaemin scenarios, nct - Freeform, nct dream fluff, nct dream scenarios, nct fluff, nct soft hours, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_hill/pseuds/crescent_hill
Summary: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :D
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Han Minji (OC)
Kudos: 9





	I Love You

Jaemin leans against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest.

Minji sits on the couch, her head in her hands not noticing anyone watching her. Jaemin walks further into the living room and sits down next to her.

“Minji? Is everything okay, babygirl?” he asks, gently placing a hand on her back. She flinches slightly at his words and then looks at him, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

She sniffles. “I didn’t know anyone was in here.”

“I’m, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--” Jaemin stutters. “I didn’t mean to barge in…”

“It’s--okay.” She chokes.

Jaemin’s thumb rubs her back in a circular motion as she buries herself into him. “I’m right here,” he whispers, his voice deep and comforting. A few minutes later, she calms down and looks up at him. “Do you want to talk to me, sweetheart?” he asks softly, trying not to push her too hard.

She shakes her head, wiping her remaining tears away with the sleeve of her sweater.

“Okay… okay.” Jaemin puts his lips on top of her head, stroking her silky brown hair. His hands fall to her shoulders and she relaxes. He sits there with her until she stands up.

“I’m gonna go change.” She says and walks away.

Jaemin watches her sadly as she reaches the staircase and walks up the stairs. He quietly waits for her and she comes back down in his sweatpants and hoodie. He stands up as she comes closer to him.

“Do you want to go to bed now?” he smiles, his knuckles stroking the side of her face.

“Yeah,” she says, kissing his cheek. She wraps herself around him and he carries her to their bedroom. He lays her down gently on the bed and she rolls over. Jaemin pulls his shirt off and climbs in next to her. He folds his arms around her, his grasp warm and comforting. She coos softly and Jaemin smiles, nuzzling into her neck from behind. She slowly closes her eyes and relaxes her body against his as he presses himself against her. “I love you, Nana.”

Jaemin giggles at the cute nickname and kisses her gently. “I love you more, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
